Question: The ballerina did $13$ spins. She spun to the right $8$ times and the rest of the spins were to the left. How many spins did she do to the left?
Answer: We can solve this problem in two ways: $ \begin{aligned}&{8} \text{ to the right}\\ +& \underline{{?} \text{ to the left}}\\ =&{13} \text{ total spins}\end{aligned}$ Or: $ \begin{aligned}&{13} \text{ total spins}\\ -& \underline{{8} \text{ to the right}}\\ =&{?} \text{ to the left}\end{aligned}$ ${5}$ spins